Len Kagamine Lemon for MorphineKisses
by RasenFury-The Dancing Dragon
Summary: Its the second lemon from my old Quizilla account. Yeahh...


Name-Ciara Evans

Eyes- Purpleish Blue

Hair- A Fuchsia Color

Bust- 40 DD

Skin- Milk Chocolate

Likes- Gambling Reading Guys and Girls

Bad Habits- Never backing down from a Bet

How it happen- Len Bet The he will catch her Dancing She have to be his Slave for a Week

Other info- She Is almost never seen with out heels on cause she hates thats she is only 5'0

What she is most likely been seen doing - Gambling or Reading playboy or Maxim (she Is not Ashamed)

"Ciara!" Rin yelled. I turned around and smiled. "Get Rin! How's it going?" She stopped running and panted, "Len wants to make a bet with you! Meet him at the bar right now!" I blinked. 'Since when did Len start to bet?' I thought following Rin to a random bar.

When I came in, Len sat there with Meiko, Miku, Kaito, Luka, Teto, and Gakupo. Len waved at me and Rin and I sat down. "Since when did you start gambling Len?" I asked him. "A few days ago. Why?" he replied. I shrugged. "I wanted to know. So what's the bet?" I asked again. "If I see you dancing on Monday next week, you get to be my slave for the week. And if I don't, I'm your slave for the week. That fair?" My eyes glittered and my head was filled with thoughts about all the options I have when Len was my slave. I nodded and we shook hands. "Good bet Len! But I don't dance a lot. So you may have a problem." He smirked. "I don't give a shit Ciara."

Kaito paid for the drinks and we exited the bar.

Monday

I was walking around on my 3 inch heels (because I'm small. Five feet tall to be exact) and I passed a music store. I entered and ran to the closest radio. I started listening to songs and I felt my legs move. I blinked. I looked around the store first and I began to dance. I couldn't help it! The song was too catchy. Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and saw none other that Len. He smirked. "Holy Crap I forgot about the fucking bet! Dammit!" I hissed. "So You're now my slave for the week. Isn't that convenient?" Len said. "Fine I'm your slave. So what I'm I going to do for you Master Len?" I said crossing my arms.

"Something." He picked me up bridal style and ran out of the store, to his house. He put me down in his room and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I could feel his breath hit the back of my neck, and his eyes piercing through my body. Because of the tense atmosphere, I couldn't bear it any longer so I turned around, only to crash my lips to Len's. He didn't reply so I pulled back feeling a bit embarrassed, and a blush hinted a dark red on my cheeks. As I turned around to leave, a hand grabbed mine pulling my back against a warm chest."Ciara..." He called lifting my face up with his hand directing my gaze to meet his. My ass felt a bulge against my under back side, curiously my hand moved down and touched over the buldge that stuck out of Len's black shorts. His breath hitched up and out of no where you hear him lightly moan, Len's breath again tickled the back of your neck. This made the need between your thighs increase.

Third Person

Ciara turned around facing him, as Len keeps his hand in hers leading her more towards the bed. She captured his lips, while her hand moved over the buldge and rubbed. Len moaned in the kiss, and Ciara stopped rubbing against him and unbuttoned his pants then unzipped them. Breaking the passionate kiss, she kneeled down taking Len in. Her lips moist and wet as you licked around the head of his large manhood, then englufed him bobbing her head in a slow pace up and down. Len's fingers tangle in her fuchsia hair, pulling lightly. Ciara's right hand sat at the base of his length, moving with her head as her left hand rubbed his sac. "Ah, Cia-ra..." He moaned, as she deep throated him picking up pace.

Ciara

I moved back over to the tip of his manhood, licking the tip tasting his pre-cum. I moved my hand up and down swirling my tongue all around, and Len came in my mouth as I moved over again to take him in."Nu-ah. Ciara." He moaned, and I licked up and swallowed his cum. Len helped me stand up, capturing my lips to his passionately. He stepped out of his pants, and lifted up his shirt tossing it aside. My eyes scanned over his body, bugging out in temptation, lust and desire. He took off my shirt and removed my red lace bra letting my large firm breast bounce out. He grabbed my left breast and licked around my right breast. He switched positions giving in the same treatment as he did moments before, Len's face moved and blushed watching my chest heave up and down with tiny pants of breath leaving my lips.

Len wrapped his arms around my waist lowering my body down over the blanket, undid my pants pulling them down with my red lace panty. He took my lips again, while his hand slide between my thighs. His thumb rubbed my clit, and blushed feeling his fingers move between my wet folds. I blushed as he masturbated me, two fingers in making scissor like stretching as he prepared me for his thick long member.

Third Person

Ciara arched her back feeling her core heated up more while her hands around Len's shoulders gripped him tighter. She loosened her grip around his shoulders leaning up against him as she took hold of Len's 10 inch length. Rubbing, she moves her hands up and down jerkng him as he played with her."Nnnaahh Len." Ciara moaned, letting your breath hit his ear. This sent him overboard and he started to move in and out faster, while you moaned more and more. "Hmmm…Len." You moaned again louder, you let go of his length and wrapped your arms around his neck. The thunderous feeling let wave in one burst of hot fire, your first oragasm sent shock waves, he pulled his fingers out as you let him go and looked down to him. Len licked each and every crevice of his finger that held your sweet delicious juice. He crawled down and licked you clean, once done, Len sat up.

He lifted your legs around his waist and leaned forward."Ciara…" He purred, you nodded unsure if words would rattle off your tongue or not. He leaned you up in his arms, you leaned in the crook of his neck as he did to you. Len positioned himself to your entrance, slowly going in. You leaned your head more into him feeling the pain as he was now deep inside. Tears went down your cheek as you squeezed your eyes shut, Len stayed still as he felt your tears touch his shoulder, he didn't know if he should mover or not."Ciara, are you alright now?" Len asked with concern in his voice. You let him go and leaned back enough to kiss him but not before replying a yes. He leaned move still holding you and laid your back down, pulling out a bit he pushed right back in. He moved slowly in and out, as you got used to his size. "Hmm." You moaned, and bucked your hips up to meet his slow pace. He got the clue and started to pick up pace, now slamming in and out with such a rough pace. Your and Len's body rocked back and forth, with such rythym.

Pants, moans and groans left both your and Len's lips as you both clinged on together. He leaned his head kissing your neck as he slammed in and out of you."L-len!" You shouted feeling your climax soon coming, it would be your second orgasm with him. Your eyes clouded over with haze, as he bites lightly over your neck."Ciara!" He shouted, leaning up. You looked to him as he came to a stop, lifting your leg up over his shoulder as the other stayed around his waist. Len pounded in and out roughly, the more he did the more you screamed to come.

He continued to slam inside of you mercilessly, roughly with each twist and turn as you met his thrust. He slammed once more harder then any other time, you closed your eyes."CIARA-LEN!" You both moaned in unison, climaxing and having your and his second oragasm. He leaned forward letting your once risen leg go around him again, taking your lips to his. Both you and Len panting, soon breaking for air. Len pulled out laying besides your quivering sweat covered body, just like his is. He pulls you to his chest holding you softly, you looked up at him smiling."I love you Ciara." Len said while caressing your cheek. You felt relaxed that he had returned such love back, and was lost at words for a moment until your replied back. "I love you too Len. Thanks to you, I never would have thought that losing a bet would be this fun." You both laid there in each other arms, and fell asleep but not for long. You and Len both woke up to Rin screaming her lungs off standing over the two of you.


End file.
